Episode 24: Move Forward!
Move Forward! (前に進め! Mae ni Sasume!) is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Nanbaka and the twenty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis As Ruka begins to fight seriously, Trois and Honey pursuade Uno and Jyugo to go ahead while they continue fighting but Jyugo eventually returns and defeats Ruka with his blades. Kokoriki and Youriki later arrive and try to arrest the escaped inmates. As they escape, Uno, Honey and Trois come up with a plan while Jyugo begins to make his way to Hajime. Summary Overhearing some commotion from elsewhere, the imprisoned Kiji demands to be released. As Ruka begins to fight the inmates seriously, he conjures a powerful blast of wind with his bashosen in an attempt to kill them but Honey uses his weapons to save them. Sheltered by a pile of rubble, Trois convinces Uno and Jyugo to continue to the next level while he and Honey fight. Ruka then destroys their shelter to attack once again, leading Uno and Jyugo to leave and Trois and Honey to fight back. They have difficulty doing so because of Ruka's bashosen, but Jyugo eventually reappears with his blades to attack. Ruka assumes that Jyugo is the person Enki had planned to kill, and vows to do so himself; however, Jyugo cuts through the wind with and eventually reflects it back at him with his blades. With Ruka seemingly defeated, Honey and Trois become facsinated with Jyugo's blades and begin to examine them. Subsequently, Ruka emerges from the water once again and uses a powerful bashosen technique to try and subdue them. Jyugo struggles to cut through so much wind but eventually absorbs it into his blade before reflecting it back at his opponent, knocking him down once more. Jyugo collapses from exhaustion and falls into the nearby pool before being pulled out by Honey; as he does so, Uno explains to Trois that Jyugo wanted to come back and help them. Elsewhere, Inori assures Enki that all of their adversaries are still locked up and remains suspicious of his motives; Enki explains that what he's dealing with isn't truly human. At the same time, Samon and Hajime hear Ruka's bashosen from their cells and Samon reveals that he can sense another, strange presense amoung them. Meanwhile, the inmates notice Kokoriki and Youriki who are now devoid of their talisman and back to normal. They mistake the inmates for escaped convicts and threaten to punish them; Uno tries to convince them not to first by lying and eventually by explaining the full situation, but the guards remain adament that they must capture them. Irritated, Honey and Trois begin assaulting them while Uno and Jyugo run. As they do so, Ruka appears yet again and restrains Uno, who convinces Jyugo to keep going and rescue Hajime. While Jyugo leaves, Ruka begins to choke Uno with his chains but Honey and Trois eventually rescue him. Kokoriki and Youriki then arrive and become concerned at Ruka's presence, but ultimately choose to follow his orders due to him being their former superior. Trois blocks their passage with a grenade and deduces that Kiji is being held nearby, leading them to formulate a plan; elsewhere, Jyugo is confronted with a hoard of Jiang Shi dolls and begins to cut through them. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2